Vegeta's New Groove
by Commander Gyp
Summary: This is a spoof of Disney's The Emperor's New Groove, with DBZ and SM characters acting! A bit of Pokemon mixed in.


Vegeta's new groove

  
  
  
  


By Commander Gyp

  


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my room. 

  


Another day dawned on the land of Vegetable-Utopia. A fresh cool day. Emperor Vegeta woke up with a start. Then he remembered! The next day would be his birthday!

  


"Ok!" he said, "Today is plan-day for my birthday!" Then he went to his outdoor porch to get a birds-eye view of all those stupid little nerve-racking peasants. "Ha!"he shouted at measly little peasants below, and hurtled a plant at one of them, promptly killing him. Poor little peasants! 

  


Afterwards, he boasted to himself about his royal splendors. Then he threw away his paper royal pajamas and headed to the royal showers. After getting dressed he began combing his slick hair. "Heeyaw!"he said and threw his golden Pikachu-shaped comb just so that it landed right in the golden Pikachu-shaped comb box. He took the crown from his sculpture and threw it in the air. Then he smoothed his eyebrow, licked around his lip with the subtle slurp of a ruby-crowned hummingbird, and... The crown landed with all greatness and Vegeta oriented "royalty" on Vegeta's head [whatever that meant in his atrophied Vegeta mind]. 

  


Therefore, he made a dash towards the wall, following the path of his carpet. "Build you impudent minuscule skunks!"he shouted as he ran. Immediately, a large group of royal builders ran ahead of him and ever so quickly built a gateway. Behind it was a tower with all sorts of Vegeta oriented pleasures decorating the sides. 

  


A little man ran down stairs with a seat on his back. Vegeta jumped on the seat squashing the poor little sucker. The poor sucker had to carry him up the giant mountain on the top of which was his throne. In the mean time........

)))))" )))))" ))))" )))))" )))))" )))))" )))))" )))))" ))))))" ))))" )))))"

  


(A/N: those are little fishes ))))" see?) 

"So why have you come here?"said Sailor Moon A.K.A. The-Ugliest-Woman-You-Ever-Saw from the super-high throne of His Majesty Vegeta. Wait a minute, that Sailor Moon is sitting on Vegeta's high-rise throne! This cannot be!

  


Let's take a look at what this tyrant is doing now...

  


"For food,"the peasant mumbled, anguish all over his humble teeny-weeny face.

"FOOD?! Ugh, you really should have thought of that before you became PEASANTS!"she screamed. "Take him away,"she babbled on. "But, but,"the peasant pleaded. Just then two mean looking guards grabbed his arm and hauled him away. "Ok...." he mumbled..

  


)))))" )))))" )))))" )))))" )))))" ))))))" )))))))" )))))))" ))))))" ))))))"

  


Vegeta had just reached the top of the landing. "Chef!"he called out. Immediately a gigantic feast was dished out for him. "Music guy," he said calmly. Immediately Krillin popped out of one of the many pastries dressed in an Elvis costume _"OH, YEAH!" _he screamed.

Vegeta just sat on his royal Breakfast seat and leaned back. _"WHAT'S HIS NAME!!"_

  


"VE-GE-TA..."chorused some people from nowhere. _"DON'T YA KNOW HE'S THE KING OF THE WORLD!! WOO!"_ Krillin sang on. "OOH, OOH, OOH..." the people chorused.

  


_"YEAH!" _continued Krillin, hanging down from the ceiling. Vegeta bopped down the hallway enthusiastically after downing his breakfast.

  


He was still listening to Krillin as that is the explanation for his unusual bopping about. But he accidently bumped his rump against a poor tiny little peasant locally known as Master Roshi.

  


_[BUMP!]_

  


"ARGH!"cried Vegeta in a _very_ angry voice. "He threw off my groove!" he shouted to a nearby guard. 

  


"I'm sorry, but you threw off His Lowly Highness's New Groove," said the royal guard, A.K.A. Nappa.. 

  


"_Sorry!" _echoeda Master Roshi-like voice somewhere in the background (he had been thrown out the window). 

  


"As you were saying?" Vegeta asked. "_WHAT'S HIS NAME!!_"said our most hated bald little singer. "VE-GE-TA!!" chorused the people in the background. _"WOO!"_

Krillin shrieked. "Ah..." sighed Vegeta. And he then turned and headed towards his throne.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It is none of my concern whether you have..."drawled Vegeta's advisor (Sailor Moon) again. 

  


"What was it again?" 

  


"Um, candy?" 

  


Famous last words. "Those peasants can really get on your nerves can't they?"said a familiar voice. "Tell me about it..."answered Sailor Moon. "OH, _excu-uh-uhse me _your majesty." 

  


Vegeta stared at her, then, like he would be talking to a baby; he said, "Uh, you were doing it again." 

  


"B-But I..." Sailor Moon squeaked. 

  


"Ah-ah-ah!"he continued, cutting her off. "I'm the head honcho, you're the head honcho's ADVISOR." 

  


"But I was only dealing with measly little peasants!"she whined.

  


Oh how she whined! 

  


"UGH, that's it your FIRED!" he shouted. "FIRED?!"she echoed. 

  


"Yes," he said, now cooled down. "So . . .your life has changed its path, and you have one option, pick it." But still she pleaded... "But I've been advisor for many, MANY years!" 

  


"Oh come on, _everyone_ hits their stride. You hit yours, fifty years ago."said Vegeta in a matter-of-fact tone. 

  


"So...GET OUT OF MY KINGDOM YOU WRETCHED ONNA ADVISOR!"

  


"Ugh," said Sailor Moon, "he will pay someday!"

  


_"GA-AW-WN!" _shouted Vegeta after she stomped out, red in the face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, that's my first chapter. More to come soon! Now then, if you have lasted this far, commemorate your achievement by telling the rest of the world about it, via the little button down there. 

  


Flames allowed, I want to hear what you say, and how I could improve.

  
  
  
  



End file.
